


Welcome to the Street

by HANAVD



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HANAVD/pseuds/HANAVD
Summary: Set a few years after Zeedan leaves Weatherfield. Kate and Rana are finally having a baby.





	1. Boy or Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Coronation Street belongs to ITV and anyone else involved with the show. Some scenes or quotes may be used in this work of fiction. In no way am I claiming to have written those.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the first part, took me a while to write this. Am I complaining? No. Who needs more Kana fics in their life? Everyone.

The bell bounces of the door and lets out a cheery sound. Kate’s heart soars as she looks up from the cash register.

”Babe, what’re you doing ’er?” Kate chiddies as she wipes her hands of her apron and hurries over to Rana by the door. The raven haired woman narrows her eyes at her and huffs.

”D’ya honestly think you could just keep me locked up at home?” Kate’s eyes soften as she approaches her.

”Knowing you I should’ve figured”, she teases. Rana rolls her eyes and tries to suppress a smile. The youngest Connor grins and leans forward, greeting her love with an affectionate kiss.

”Hi”, she softly says as she leans away. Rana’s cheeks color a faint pinkish hue. Kate smiles a knowing smile, choosing not to tease her for it. She instead reaches for Rana’s handbag.

”Here let me take that”, she says and takes it off of her and offers her hand for support. Rana huffs at the action.

”You know I’m not disabled”, she grumbles but still takes the offered hand. Kate looks at the annoyed woman with soft eyes as she leads her to a table near the bar.

”I know love,” she breathes out as she helps Rana into a chair, ”but what kind of person would I be if I didn’t hover over you two”.

Kate squats down by Rana’s chair and grins, placing her hands on her loves protruding belly. The woman softens at the mention of their child and puts her hands over the brunette’s.

”We’re fine, Kate”, she murmures reassuringly, ”We’re in good hands”.

Rana caresses the worried woman’s cheeks affectionately and pushes a fallen tendril back in place behind her ear. A soft smile curved up Kate’s lips as she held Rana’s gaze. Giving the belly an affectionate cuddle she stands up and let’s out a breathe.

”Right, enough of this mushy stuff”, she says with a laugh, trying to cover her obvious emotions. She pulls out the chair next to Rana and sits down putting her arm around her shoulder’s. ”Now, what do you fancy for tea?”

”Hm, don’t know if it’s available for us right now”, Rana says biting her maroon colored lip as she leans in a bit towards Kate. Her eyes move down to her lips in suggestion. Kate’s eyes darken.

”Cheeky aren’t we?”, she murmurs as Rana grins. Kate’s smile widens as she moves in to capture that tantalizing bottom lip.

”Kate!”

The pair get startled, Kate sighs annoyingly.

”What, Michelle?!” she yells back towards her cousin who’s popped by the now abandoned cash register.

”You can snog Rana on your break”, she chiddies with a teasing undertone, ”until then, get your bum over here and start working”.

”Oh you-” Kate starts at her cousin but Rana covers her mouth with her hand. Michelle chuckles and winks at Rana knowingly. She always loved teasing the youngest Connor. It was easiest to get a rise out of her.

Kate huffs as Rana drops her hand from her mouth. Rana snickers a little at the look on the brunette’s face. It made her happy to see the interaction between the two family members, but it also made her a bit sad that she didn’t have that kind of relationship with her own.

”Have ya been thinking of any names?” Daniel chirps in as he returns from waiting a table.

”We have…” Rana answers looking down at her protruding stomach and rubbing it tenderly.

”-but we can’t really decide on a name.” Kate adds looking lovingly at Rana.

”How ’bout Michelle? Proper name I tell ya”, Michelle adds. Kate lifts her eyebrows and looks at her unamused.

”Really?”, she says, ”I’d say it’s a proper name for a-”

”-it’s a lovely name”, Rana quickly interjects before Kate can mouth back, ”but not practical with two Michelle Connors ”

”See, that’s why you’re my fave Rana”, Michelle says, ” Unlike Kate, always so cheeky.”

”You really want to start with me?”, Kate challenges. Michelle’s eyes twinkle with mirth.

”Try me”, she rebutes and crosses her arms.

”You-”, Kate starts, the chair scraping against the hardwood floor as she abruptly stands up. Michelle shrieks and hurries to the kitchen, Kate right behind her.

Rana laughs wholeheartedly. She shakes her head and sighs.

Kate never backs down from a challenge.

* * *

It took some time to convince Kate of letting her go shopping on her own while she finishes up with work. She’d felt discomfort most of the week. Either having fleeting cramps or aching bones, and Kate was worried of her being on her own. Rana understood where Kate was coming from, but it was starting to annoy her that people didn’t believe that she could do things on her own just because she was pregnant.

She was currently halfway done with her shopping. The cart was filled with different, some may argue, junk foods. She waddles beside her cart and drags it with her down the isles. Spotting Kate’s favorite crisps at one of the top shelves she tries to reach for it. Her belly bumps against the bottom shelves and gets in the way no matter what she does. She just can’t reach it. She huffs in frustration.

Case in point.

As she’s about to give up she feels a stabbing pain in her stomach. The searing pain paralyzes her. A lone tear escapes her eye as she takes shallow breaths all the while she holds her belly.  
Alya was just entering the same isle when she spotted a pregnant woman trying to reach the top shelve. She started going towards her to offer some help however, something stopped her. A look of disdain covered her face, it was Rana. As soon as she saw that it was Rana she turned her back on the struggling woman.

Serves her right.

Still something made her turn back towards her one last time. That’s when she sees her doubled over in pain.

Imran is just entering the same isle from the other side. He spots Rana doubled over and freezes. His eyes widen as he drops his food articles and sprints of towards his sister. He catches her in his arms, a feeling of dread filling him at the sight.

”Rana!” he beckons trying to get a frazzled Rana’s attention. He looks around in the vicinity around them. His fleeting eyes almost miss Alya at the other end of the isles. She doesn’t move an inch to help.

”Alya, help us!” he yells at her angrily, holding his sister protectively in his arms.

”T-the b-baby, Imran”, Rana sobs out in a scared voice.

Alya looks at them and almost robotically puts her shaking hands on the trolley and turns around. Imran looks at the sight with shock.

How could she?

”I-Imran!” Rana screams and cramps up in pain. Imran shakes his head out of shock and grabs for his phone. The phone shakes in his hand as he barely manages to type in the ’999’ number to get an ambulance. More and more people surround them as they draw towards the screaming and shouting. Imran quickly explains their situation to the operator. His voice shaking as he speaks. Rana sobs relentlessly from the pain, perspiration already forming on her brow bone.

* * *

Kate was just scribbling down an order when the ambulance blazed past the bar. She chuckles as it pass by loudly.

”Sorry, didn’t quite catch that… Steak with the side of ambulance noise?” she jokes as the patrons chuckle and repeat their order.

”Wonder what that’s about?” Carla ask curiously. Michelle shakes her shoulders.

”No clue, it’s Weatherfield, what doesn’t happen here?” she jokes and they chuckle.

Kate is picking up a tray with drinks when her phone starts buzzing in her pocket. She ignores it. Rana had her own special ringtone, so she knew it wasn’t her. She couldn’t be bothered with anyone else.

* * *

”Ah!” Imran yells out frustratingly in the back of the ambulance. Rana having calmed down a bit with the oxygen mask on looks over at him in concern.

”Why does she gotta be so daft?” Imran yells and tries ringing again, ”You know how to pick ’em”

”Oi, what ab-” Rana starts but then stops up and moans out in pain. Imran is on her in a sec.

”Are you okay?” he asks her and then turns to the medic, ”Is she okay?”

”She’s in labour”, he confirms as he checks the machines.

”I’m fine”, Rana says tiredly as the pain subsides a bit, ”Try again.”

Imran tries again and is met with another dial tone.

”Argh!”, he frustratedly growls.

”M-message her”

”Rana, my hands are shaking like crazy man”

* * *

”Pick it up Kate, I can’t be bothered with the buzzing. Sounds like a chainsaw”, Carla mutters at her.

Kate rolls her eyes and picks up her phone.

Imran?

”Hi -” she starts and gets interjected by Imran who starts shouting at her.

”Shut up for a second, I’m with Rana in the ambulance. We’re on our way to hospital”

As soon as she registers the words she drops the tray. Michelle and Carla whip their head towards the commotion as the glasses shatter against the floor. All eyes are on her.

”W-what?” she stutters out as her eyes start to sting.

”You heard me”, he gruffly states, ”something isn’t right Kate, She’s asking for you and she’s in a lot of pain”

Kate’s eyes blur as she rips her apron of and starts of towards Michelle and Carla.

”Where’s the keys to the car? I need the car!” She yells frazzedly.

”What’s going on Kate?!” Carla ask as she grabs a hold of her sister.

”Rana, she was the one in the ambulance”

* * *

”Where the hell is Kate!” Rana yells out in pain and frustration. Imran now less stressed and calm just smiles at her reassuringly. He pats her shoulder.

”She’s going to be here soon, I imagine we gave her a big scare with that phone call”

The pains were actually labour pains. The baby had positioned itself in such a unusual position that it heightened the labour pains. They assured them that it wasn’t anything life threatening, but the labour was going to be painful and hard.

As if on cue, Rana’s face contracts in pain as she screams out in the room.

”She’s going to chiddie us for being dramatic and all”, Imran teases trying to make Rana smile. A tear slips down her cheek. She nods her head wordlessly and gives a watery smile. His heart breaks for his baby sister, he didn’t want to see her in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile the Connors were in a state in the car.

”I should’ve never let her go shopping on her own”, Kate mumbles as she nervously plays with her fingers and nails in the passenger seat. If she had any say in it she’d be in the driver’s seat, but she’d been practically forced by Michelle and Carla to sit there. There was no way they’d let her drive.

”You have to stop blaming yourself, Kate”, Michelle coes soothingly from the backseat.

”It could’ve happened anywhere at any time”, Carla chimes in and puts a comforting hand on her sister’s thigh.

”Yeah, but at least I woulda been with her!” Kate yells back. Her anger quickly forms into guilt, guilt into sorrow. All until she starts sobbing softly.

”It’ll be alright, Kate”, Michelle murmurs as she soothingly rubs her shoulders from the back seat, ”It’ll be alright”.

”I hope so”, Kate answers, voice cracking mid-way.

* * *

 

Imran guides the straw to Rana’s mouth and let’s her take a sip of the cold water. Rana swallows it weakly and turns her head to the side in exhaustion. A look of concern washes over Imran’s face as he puts the glass back on the table.

”How you doing, sis?” he asks softly. Rana shakes her head dismissively. Imran nods his head catching the hint. The tension in the room wasn’t lost on the both of them as they waited. This wasn’t a situation either one of them envisioned they’d be in.

* * *

As soon as they arrive at the hospital Kate throws herself out of the car and sprints towards the entrance. Michelle and Carla barely keep up with her. From an outsider's perspective they must be a sight to behold. Hair tousled from the wind and arms flying everywhere, while they scream over each other at the receptionist. They don’t even hear the receptionist out. As soon as they think they got the right info they sprint of, leaving a shocked receptionist behind them.

* * *

“Imran…” Rana groaned in pain.

“You’re okay.” Imran said, holding onto his sister’s hand.

“Kate…” Regina tried to speak through the pain, but the contractions were killing her and she wasn’t able to think straight.

“She’ll be here soon okay? I need you to focus on this.” Imran said.

“No…I think she…” Rana was about to say but then a strong contraction took over and she was crushing his hand and screaming her lungs out in pain.

“Rana!” Kate calls out as she runs into the room with Michelle and Carla.

“Kate”, Rana sighs in relief when she sees her love.

“I’m here.” Kate reassures with tears streaming down her face as she approaches her and Imran, taking his place and holding Rana’s hand.

“Just in time-” Rana said before another contraction caused her to scream and crush Kate’s hand.

“Okay, ouch.” Kate squeaked in pain. Imran patted her shoulder sympathetically.

”That’s what I’ve had to deal with”, he says and chuckles.

Rana looks at him throwing daggers with her eyes. He throws his hands up innocently.

”Okay, okay, I should go”, he says catching Kate’s eyes and looks stoically at her, ”You take care of her”.

”I will”, Kate says determinedly. She looks over to her sister and cousin.

”Thank you for everything girls, but I think we need to do this alone”, she says softly.

”We understand, we should head out anyway”, Michelle says and then adds with a chuckle, “We left the bar in quite a state”.

Rana looks over at Kate in horror.

“You what?” she hisses out.

”Good luck”, Carla says in a sing song voice and drags Michelle with her. Imran chuckles amusedly, putting his hands in his pockets and leisurely follows after them.

”Keep us updated!” they hear Michelle bellow from down the hall.

”We will!” Kate yells after her. Rana doesn’t have time to fish out any more information from Kate as the midwife and nurse comes in.

Kate grins at Rana as she puts her palm on her forehead and swipes the matted hair away. She looks dreamily into her loves exhausted eyes.

”This is it, babe, you ready?” she asks.

“Rana, you’re almost ready to start pushing”, The midwife announces as she does a check-up.

“Kate, I don’t think I can do this.” Rana sobs and turns her head away.

“You’re joking right?” Kate guffaws, “You’ve been a star through all of this and in a few seconds we’ll finally see the little one. You’ve made this possible, babe.”

Rana tried to smile at her but suddenly a contraction took over and she was screaming again.

“Breathe babe.” Kate said as Rana came back from it. “Just take a few deep breaths.”

Rana tried to listen to Kate’s instructions as she breathed through the pain. Kate coes soothingly in her ear and softly places kisses against her temple. She reaches up to push away the hairs from Rana’s forehead and wipes the sweat from her brow.

“You got this”, she whispers to her.

“You’re doing great Rana.” The midwife says with a sure smile.

”She absolutely is”, Kate adds proudly.

“Rana on three I need you to push, okay?” The midwife said.

“One.”

“I can’t...”

“Breathe.”

“Two…”

“Kate…”

“You can do this, breathe.”

Rana began breathing quickly.

“Three! Push!”

Rana screwed her eyes shut and pushed with all her might, crushing Kate’s hands in the process.

“Okay breathe.” The midwife instructed.

“That was good babe”, Kate encouraged.

“How much longer?” Rana groaned.

”Almost there, love”, Kate sooths.

“I’m so done with all this already”, Rana said as she steadied her breathing, “I feel like I’m genuinely going to explode.”

Kate chuckles.

“Rana here we go again…” The midwife warned.

“Oh God…”

Rana was breathing as deeply as she could as Kate kept wiping her forehead, now using a wet cloth they had given her.

“You’re doing great, love” she said.

“I better because I’m never doing this again.” Rana said in exhaustion. Kate just chuckled. But she couldn’t ignore how pale Rana looked.

“Come on Rana, one last push and this baby’s all yours.” The midwife encouraged.

“Come on love”, Kate said, “Just one more.”

“Kate I don’t feel so good.” Rana said.

“I know babe, I know. But you’ll be done soon.” Kate said, looking at her concerned. “Just one more.”

Kate tightened the grip on Rana’s hand gently, and Rana looked up at her, giving her a small nod. She took another deep breath and started pushing with all her might.

“Baby’s out, it’s a boy!” The midwife announced. Rana stopped pushing and laid back on the bed. Kate smiled at her and kissed her deeply before she went over to see the baby.

“Do you want to cut cord?” The midwife asked. She nodded with the biggest grin on her face and followed her instructions. Once that was done, and their baby boy was breathing and crying his little lungs out. The nurses cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket, gently placing him in Kate’s arms.

“Rana…he’s perfect.” She said, looking up at her. Rana gives her a watery smile and starts crying happy tears. She reaches her arms out towards them. Kate places their son in her arms and laughs happily at the sight in front of her. Her heart soars at her love running the pad of her pointer finger softly over the baby’s facial features.

”He has your nose and mouth, Kate”, Rana gushes. Kate laughs.

”Looks like that’s the only thing he’s got from me”, Kate teases, ”He’s the spitting image of you babes, yes you are”.

Rana laughs and smiles softly at Kate who’s cooing at the gurgling baby. Rana leans down and kisses the baby’s forhead and little chubby hand, inhaling the intoxicating baby smell. Looking up she sees Kate grinning at her with a look filled with love.

”What?” Rana asks smilingly, eyes glimmering with joy.

”I love you so much, I couldn’t be happier”, Kate says a tear spilling down her cheek as she cuddles up to her family.

”I love you too”, she answers looking up at Kate, ”both of you”, she adds emotionally as she looks down at the newest Connor member.

**TBC**


	2. This is how flo(we)rs grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Coronation Street belongs to ITV and anyone else involved with the show. Some scenes or quotes may be used in this work of fiction. In no way am I claiming to have written those.
> 
> Since we have been deprived of any Kana the last couple of Corrie episodes I have decided to post the "last" chapter earlier than planned. Remember, if you'd want more chapters just hit me up in the comments.

The hospital room was nothing but moon speckled darkness and eerie shadows. Rana was sleeping soundly in her hospital bed. She was halfway turned towards the hospital bassinet, arm subconsciously stretched to their infant son.

But Kate? She was wide awake.

She couldn’t catch a wink of sleep. She had her arms folded and head resting on top of them as she observed the bassinet.

She had a son, a little baby boy. Yet, the only thing she could think about was Aidan and her Mum.

It was unfair that they missed such an important part of her life. Aidan would never meet his nephew. Her mum would never meet her grandson. In turn, her little one would never know them, and that hurt her more than ever. In spite, she would make sure he never forgot them.

She’d make sure.

Sighing she lifts her head from her folded arms on Rana’s bed and leans back against her chair. She closes her eyes and tries to make herself comfortable. She needed to get some sleep for tomorrow. She needed to get them of her mind.

However, a noise piques her interest. She opens her eyes and moves them towards the sound. In the dark she catches a peek of a newborn hand from the bassinet. Her heart soars and she smiles tiredly as she registers what the sounds were. They were fussy sounds from her son. She throws a glance towards Rana and sees her out like a light. A small wet patch had formed on her pillow beneath her chin. Kate’s lips twitch smugly. Rana drooled, but she never admitted she did it. Kate found it adorable that an otherwise refined and perfect woman like her had such a habit. She marveled in it.

Quietly she stands up from her chair and treads towards the bassinet. As she came closer to the bassinet the infant slowly came into view. His arms were aloft and moving jerkily around as if he could almost sense that she was close by. His little face was scrunched up in frustration as he kicked them around. Kate hushes him and puts a soothing hand on his belly. The fussing mellows down and Kate hums contently. Carefully sliding her pinky into his little open hand she watches as it closes around it. His miniature fingers grasp and hold on tight.

He knew.

Somehow it felt like he knew she needed the comfort in the dead silence of the night, he knew she needed joy in the midst of pain. It made her heart ache.

She doesn’t notice that she’s crying until a droplet falls on his onesie coloring it a darker grey. A watery smile covers her face as she wiggles his hand. 

“You’re making me into a mess, handsome”, Kate whispers and chuckles as she wipes the tears away.

A giggle is heard from beside them. Kate looks up and sees Rana, brown eyes open and twinkling from the light coming through the window.

They weren’t as quiet as they thought they were. Rana woke up somewhere in the middle of Kate’s tiptoeing. It took everything in her not to burst out laughing at her. However, her curiosity won her over so she laid still and observed them instead.

“Wouldn’t want to ruin your reputation?” Rana teases. Kate tries to suppress a smile.

“Don’t you start”, she warns, “You’re just as bad as me”.

”Am not”, Rana denies even though she knew she absolutely was.

Kate simpered knowingly to herself, all the while the infant comfortingly sucked his dummy. His eyes dropped slowly as Kate’s soothing movements slowly lulled him to sleep. His hand was still tightly holding her pinky. She waited for his eyes to close and breathing to even out  until she tried to remove her finger.

Rana smiles up at Kate as she makes her way over. She scoots over and pats at the empty side of the bed. Kate settles down beside her. She opens up her arms and lets Rana settle her head against her chest. She sighs as she gives Kate a squeeze.

”I can hear the wheels turning in your head, what are you thinking about?”

Kate looks down at Rana in surprise. She somehow forgot how good Rana could be at reading her. She places a kiss on top of her head and hums.

”Aidan and Mum”

Rana stays quiet, enough to make Kate think that she’s fallen asleep. The only give away of her being awake is the grip she has on Kate.

”I was thinking about them too”, Rana whispered, ”And my parents”

”What about?”, Kate inquires curiously.

”How they actively chose not to be here for me. I mean they’re still alive for god sake. Aidan and your mum are dead.”

Kate wordlessy slid her hand into Rana’s and squeezes it. Rana turns her head up towards her.

”You know what I realised?” Kate murmurs, ”I will always miss Aidan and Mum… but you two make it easier for me. I don’t need anything or anybody else but you two”

Rana’s mouth pulls into a smile as she captures Kate’s lips softly, kissing her leisurely. Kate’s hand strokes the other woman's thigh as Rana’s hand is placed securely on the side of Kate’s neck.

They had each other. 

* * *

Morning came and they were up and getting ready to leave the hospital. Kate had texted everyone that a healthy seven pound and eight ounces baby was born and that both the mum and baby were doing great. She knowingly excluded the gender, and no matter how much they pestered her through text she wouldn’t budge. She knew they were all betting on which gender it’d be. She’d make them suffer a bit longer.

They were all headed for a quick visit to the bar so they all could meet the latest Connor addition. Mostly it was because she wanted to show of her lad. As Rana was buckling him up in his car seat Kate was standing behind her, bubbling with excitement. She couldn’t wait until she could show of her little lad.

”Look at him, Rana”, Kate gushed, ”Honestly, it isn’t just because he’s my son, he’s gorgeous”.

Rana smiles proudly as she strokes the infants head and small hands affectionately.

”He is gorgeous”, Rana softly confirms. She turns towards Kate and grins.

”But, that’s because I picked a gorgeous mum”, she adds flirtily as she slips her hands around Kate.

”Shut up…”, Kate rebuffs shyly as she rolls her eyes, her cheeks colouring. Rana was always a smooth talker, always the charmer. Rana’s heart soars at how adorable Kate looked. She couldn’t keep her hands of off her. She captures her lips humming as she marvels in her Kate’s unique sweet taste.

She was so lucky.

* * *

”Wonder how much longer they will be?” Michelle asks excitedly. Her husband Robert rolls his eyes and chuckles at his wife.

”Childbirth takes time, Michelle”, Johnny adds, being present at plenty of them to know.

”Have ya heard anything from them, Imran?” Carla asks. Imran shakes his head.

”Nothing since they last texted me”, he distractedly answers as he’s fully engrossed in some what looks like legal papers. Always the business man.

The bell plings as the door is swung open. All the heads turn towards it curiously. When they see Rana appear to hold up the door they know what’s coming. Kate enters with the car seat held in her right hand and a proud smile firmly in place.

”Right, up with yous all!” Kate bellows as she proudly makes her way to the group.

”Say hello to the newest Connor lad”, she states proudly as she places the car seat on the table and unfastens the baby. She picks her gurgling son up in her arms all bundled up in a blanket with his blue little cap on his head.

”Ah, it’s a boy!”, Michelle squeaks excitedly. Robert covers his ears at the outburst.

”Congratulations!” Everyone adds excitedly with lots of cheers and clapping.

”At ’em lad!” Johnny adds proudly as Jenny puts her hand on his shoulder and squeezes it, a happy smile on her face.

The shouts and excitement startle the baby who starts crying. Kate cuddles him and hushes softly as Rana reaches for his dummy in her bag and puts it in his mouth as she soothes the baby with her soft voice.

Johnny looks a bit emotional as he sees them. Rana notices as well and looks pointedly at Kate.

”Now, I think the first person who should be meeting him is his Grandad” Kate says as she approaches her dad. Her dad looks up at her with shiny hopeful eyes as she gives her son of to her dad, his grandad.

”First time Grandad with his first Grandson, what a sight”, Jenny says with a voice full of emotions, a hand held against her heart. Kate can’t help but let out a teary laugh.

”Reminds me of Kate and Aidan when they were little”, he says thoughtfully as he observes him. ”He’s got your nose and mouth, love, he looks like a Connor”

The Connors chuckle at the remark as Imran and Rana look towards each other knowingly. Her and Imran were outnumbered. It’d be wasted time to go against the Connors now.

”He got the looks from us”, Johnny then adds playfully to lighten the mood.

However, Jenny harumphs.

“Rana and Imran look like they come straight from a fashion magazine. You’d think they were coming straight down the runway walking down the cobbles” 

Rana blushes at the compliment, especially at Kate’s look towards her.

Imran lifts his head proudly with a smug smile as he tightens and fixes his tie. Rana snorts and rolls her eyes at him, all of this was going straight to his head.

The rest of them bundle up around the newborn trying to get a look of him, leaving Imran and Rana to observe them.

”How’ bout you uncle, feeling old yet?” Rana teases Imran as she bumps her shoulder against his. Imran stoically stands by and smirks.

”A bit”, he grumbles out.

”Aw don’t worry, at least you’re not balding… yet”, Rana teases as Imran side eyes her. She lets out a loud laugh at the look of his face. Imran’s eyes soften as he looks at her.

”How you holding up?” He asks in his trademark 'Imran being serious' voice.

”A bit sore, otherwise I’m fine”, she tells him. ”Thanks for being there” 

”As much as you get on my nerves”, Imran jokes, ”You’re my sister and we only have each other, elective orphans and all” 

Rana and Imran smile sadly in mutual understanding.

”Well atleast now you’ve got a nephew”, Rana expertly divertes the conversation.

”I’ll teach him how to become a proper business man, dress like a proper man. I know your sense of fashion is hopeless”

”Hey! ”

”So, what’s the lads name?” Johnny asks as he hands him back to Kate. Rana goes over to them and reaches her arms out to towards Kate. Kate hands him over to her and stands by her little family.

They’d been wracking their brains over what to name their child for months. For one, Kate wanted to make sure she didn’t oversee Rana’s heritage and only suggest pure British names. And Rana didn’t want their child to have a completely Pakistani name either. So they settled for passable names that could work for both cultures.

However, one night during their name search  always stood out for Kate.

 

_”Aidan for a boy, Louisa for a girl”_

_”What?” Kate said startled. Rana having been cuddled up against Kate sits up takes a hold of her hands._

_”The baby’s name” she says expectantly._

_”Really?” Kate asks shocked._

_Rana nods wordlessly with a somewhat unsure shy smile. She knew how much Kate’s mother and brother meant to her._

_Kate’s lip wobbles as lone tear slides down her cheek. Rana freezes._

_”Oh no, don’t cry, I’m sorry, let's watch the telly and just ignorethis” she hurridley says and tries to make herself comfortable again. Kate grabs a hold of her trying to get her attention._

_”No, sorry”, she says, ”You don’t know how much that made me love you even more for just considering it”_

_Kate smiles gratefully and cups her head between her hands._

_”I sense a ’but’...” Rana drawls, chuckling as Kate hums and nods._

_”But I can’t name our potential son after my brother or mother. I don’t want to associate our child’s name with grief and sadness”_

_Rana nods and leans her forehead against Kate’s._

_”It’s fine babe, you don’t have to explain anything”_

_Kate closes her eyes and sighs. Rana leans forward and kisses her sweetly. Kate sighs into the kiss as she sinks into Rana. They break the kiss when oxygen became and issue. Still leaning their foreheads against each other Kate breaks the silence with a thought._  

_”How about…”_

_Rana waits expectantly for her to finish._  

 _”...Zeedan?”_  

_Rana pushes her of her appalled. Kate chortles mercilessly at the pure repulshion visible on Rana’s face._

_”It’s not funny, Kate!”_

 

”Everyone-”, Rana announces making Kate break out of her thoughts with a smile. She waits for the chatter to die down and for everyone to divert their attention to the couple

 ”-Say hello to Asher Connor”

* * *

 

Kate couldn’t lie. She did miss her job while she was at home with the baby. She missed the normal interaction with other people. She’d been using her baby voice so much she’s nervous to have adopted it permanently.

  
But when the day came to come back to work she literally had to be dragged away from her son by Rana. Kate had pouted and sulkily dragged her feet to the door. Rana had lovingly given her a kiss and playfully pushed her towards and out the door.   
  
”I hate you”, Kate had mumbled childishly.

Rana chuckled and leaned against the door frame, ”I love you”.

And now?

Kate was sulking at work, tapping her pen against the table while catching up with some very important cross-words. She scribbles a word down on the paper and suddenly feels something hit her square on the forehead.   
  
”Hey!” she shouts as she picks up the ball of paper and looks up to see who the guilty one is.   
  
Daniel grins smugly and puts his hands behind his neck.   
  
”Stop sulking Kate”,  he says, ”Haven’t you missed us at all?”

”Yeah Kate, I’m honestly hurt”, Robert playfully adds, hiding a smile.   
  
Kate huffs and looks incredulously at Daniel and Robert. She takes the paper ball and hurls it back at Daniel who dodges, making them all break out in laughter.   
  
”Thanks guys, I really needed that” , Kate says gratefully as the laughter dies down.

Daniel’s lips twitch into a little knowing smile. He nods his head at her and continues on with his work.

”So, how’s the latest addition to the team doing?”, Michelle asks to break the solemn mood. Kate grins and leans back in her chair.

”He still keeps us up at night and poops like there’s no tomorrow”, she says and they chuckle. ”But other than that... He’s doing great”, she adds softly, eyes twinkling with pride just thinking of her little boy.  

She takes out her phone and taps on it, turning it around revealing a picture of Rana and their son. Asher’s sporting a face achingly smile as his chubby cheek is pressed against Rana’s. Rana is showing of her pearly whites as she grins, eyes closed and crinkled at the sides, mouth open midway through a laugh

”Babes, he looks even more adorable than the last time I saw him”, Michelle coes. The baby boy was a spitting image of Rana. Same soft caramel colored skin, curly dark hair and all. Except for the nose and mouth, that was all Kate. The eyes could be debated on who he got them from, since they both have brown eyes. Kate always tried to make it seem like he got them from her. Rana didn’t back down, she insisted he got it from her.

”Jenny asked for at least 5 pictures a day from both me and Rana”, Kate chuckles and pockets her phone, ”She probably has more pictures of my own son than I have”.

”And speaking of the devil...”, Michelle smiles knowingly and nods her head behind Kate.

Kate twirls around in her chair and sees Jenny walking towards them.

”Kate, love!” Jenny exclaimed affectionately, throwing her hands up and hurrying towards Kate.   
  
Here we go...

* * *

 

”Waaaaaaagh!”

Rana bolts upright, startled abruptly from her sleep.

”I’m up, I’m up”, she says disorientedly, looking around drowsily realizing it’s the baby monitor making the sound.

She sighs and stands up dragging her feet towards the crying, or more accurately, screaming infant. Going over to the crib she sees her son all red faced, hands bunched up in fists, crying his lungs out. His soft brown tear filled eyes look up at your tired face.

”What’s going on? Huh sweetheart, who hurt you?” she cooes and lifts the upset infant out of the cot.

She rests his head against her chest and starts moving side to side in a perfected manner. While doing so she starts looking around the room trying to locate his dummy.

She spots the dummy and grabs a hold of it, putting it near the baby’s mouth. He latches onto it and starts sucking on it producing the most adorable sound in the world. She soothingly rubs his yellow onesie colored back. Turning her head down she leans her nose against his head, breathing in the soothing unique baby smell. It was intoxicating.

She kisses the side of his head catches a glimpse of her favorite picture on the nightstand beside the crib. It was from the day he was born. Rana was holding Asher in her arms and Kate was sat next her, an arm thrown over her shoulders. The biggest grins were adoring the proud parents faces as they were surrounded by all their friends and family.

As she reminisces she starts making up a plan while holding her son.

”Hmm what do you say, handsome?” she asks and looks down at the gurgling infant, ”Maybe we should go surprise Mummy?”

* * *

Kate missed them all day. She managed to distract herself when there was a lot of work, but when she was on her own she couldn’t help but think about them. Sometimes it’s like she can actually hear her son’s cries. 

Wait.   
  
That does sound like his crying. Whipping her head towards the sound she sees her love and the infant in a baby carrier secured around her.   
  
Some women from the bar were surrounding them and cooing at the baby in high pitched baby voices. Rana was looking proud as ever as they probably directed a lot of compliments towards the baby and it looks like…. her too?

She couldn’t blame them. She was looking fit as ever with her curly hair put up in a bun, tendrils of hair framing her beautiful face. Kate notices one particular girl touching up on Rana a bit too much for her liking.  Kate’s jaw sets as she throws down the towel a bit too harshly.

Right, that’s it.

“What a surprise!” Kate announces a bit too loud as she approaches her family. Rana’s head whips up. Her eyes crinkle as she sees Kate, a grin already forming at the sight.

”Hi baby, did you miss Mummy? Mummy missed you to my sweet boy” Kate cooes as she kisses her son all over his face. He lets out a happy shriek at the attack, his fist holding securely onto her shirt.

”Hi sweetheart” Kate greets Rana softly who in turn almost melts at the loving look. The waitress leans forward as Rana meets her halfway giving her a kiss hello.

”What are you guys doing here?”, Kate asks as she casually comes between the woman and Rana and unfastens her son from the baby carrier and  takes him into her arms. ”Huh sweet boy?”

The woman side eyes Kate as she gets the hint and vanishes with the rest of the patrons. Rana rolls her eyes and snickers knowingly. Kate wasn’t as discrete with her jealousy as she thought.

“We thought we could use some fresh air” Rana says as she follows Kate to one of the tables and settles down in a seat beside them. Kate takes ahold of the baby’s hand and kisses it affectionately while bouncing him. “And we both missed mummy”.

”I missed you too”, the waitress says and kisses her longingly. Asher starts fussing in her hold making them both chuckle.

“Mummy missed both of yous”, Kate adds amusedly and kisses his head, ”How’s he been?”

”Good, cried, the usual”, Rana hums softly, ”How’s work?” 

Kate sighs by the reminder that she’s still stuck at work.

“A bore”, she grumbles and bounces Asher on her knee.

Rana smiles sympathetically at her and slips her hand on her thigh in a sign of comfort. She squeezes her thigh affectionately.

“Jenny came by earlier”, Kate tells her.

”I’m guessing she hunted you down for Asher here, right?” Rana chuckles, not at all surprised by Jenny.

”And berate me for not having her babysit yet”.

They both let out a laugh, continuing on chatting away together. Despite the chattering and noise of the bar they were in their own bubbly, blissfully unaware of anything else.

A few feet away, Michelle and Carla were smilingly observing the happy family as they lift the baby up in the air and make funny faces at him.

”I’m glad she finally found happiness”

”Me too”

  
  **FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, sappy ending... I just couldn't stop myself! I'm a sucker for fluff and sappiness. 
> 
> Well, I guess this is the "end" for now. I hope you enjoyed my contribution to the Kana fandom and if you have any ideas for future chapters, please write it in the comments. 
> 
> \+ Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments, it means a lot for my writing to be recognized xx


End file.
